Lacrimosa
by TwilightPrincess89
Summary: She always knew that Bellatrix would be the death of her, did that thought actually become a reality? or was it just a sick fantasy in Narcissa Malfoy's cracked mind? .. Blackcest, incest, femslash, mature themes. Rated M.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Based on one of the last pieces composed by Mozart. **

**Contains: Self harm, suicide, lesbian content, swearing. Dont read if under age, or if it offends you.**

**Suicide is a serious deal, if you or someone you know has thoughts like that, get help ASAP! Please read an review.**

**Lacrimosa**

She knew that it would be the death of her. These feelings of lust she felt for her own flesh and blood.

Her sister.

Bellatrix.

Even if Bellatrix told her she was a sick fuck for wishing that they could sleep together and be together forever.

She didn't care about any of that.

She didn't want to be a brainless housewife like her mother; she wanted to be in the thick of the action. She wanted to join this 'gang' that Bellatrix was part of, but Bellatrix wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't be a sodding git Cissy. You don't have the stomach for something like that." She would tell her.

"Fuck it Bella, I don't care, I want to be with you in every way that I can." Narcissa would reply.

"Would you kiss Lucius with that mouth Cissy?" Bellatrix would scold.

"I kiss you with it." Narcissa would retort.

"That's not what I asked." Bellatrix said.

"What I do with Lucius, or anyone for that matter is none of your business." Narcissa hissed.

"Oh I think it is Love. You're a filthy whore Cissy." Bellatrix said.

"Says the woman who spread her legs for half the Pure-Blood men in school. Show some class Bella…you're the harlot, not I." Narcissa retorted.

Narcissa knew that the slap was coming before she had even finished her sentence. The sting lingered and a tear slid down her cheek, she backed away from her sister as though she had been burned. Bellatrix immediately regretted her action and went to comfort Narcissa.

"Watch your mouth Cissy, don't forget who you're talking to. I may be married, but I am still your sister and you will respect me." Bellatrix said in a low and deadly voice.

"Respect? Oh please you're just a sexually frustrated monster. A bitch in heat, get over yourself. You get out of Azkaban after 15 years and expect me to come when you call. I am not an infant crawling at your skirts Bellatrix, I am your sister. It's time you earned this _respect_ that you demand. I am your sister Bellatrix, not a common Muggle, or person. But your own flesh and blood. Stop being such a prat!" Narcissa bellowed.

Another slap, this time blood trickled down her face and onto her dress. Bellatrix looked horrified at what she had done and went to comfort her sister, but Narcissa pushed her roughly away. Bellatrix looked as though Narcissa was the one who slapped her.

"Sod off Bellatrix. I can't deal with you when you're in a mood. You're such a prat! Don't touch me." Narcissa spat, her words dripping with venom that pulsed through Bellatrix's veins; it made her sick to her stomach.

She was used to getting whatever she wanted, even from Narcissa, but it was different with Narcissa. It wasn't a demand or a command, Narcissa just did everything that was asked of her without question. Bellatrix inwardly wished that Narcissa would question it, that she would reject this behavior and call her the sick, incestuous pervert that she was. But she supposed that Narcissa understood what it was like to be trapped inside yourself, to feel like your whole life was falling apart. Because the truth was, their lived were falling apart. They had been falling apart since they were children. And now as adults on the edge of some thing far greater than themselves, they felt lost and out of control.

Bellatrix Lestrange did not like to be second best.

Narcissa was the only one Bellatrix found her self bending to, and Bellatrix Lestrange didn't bend over for anyone, not even her git of a husband.

"I don't know how Rodolphus puts up with your arse when you're like this. He probably puts a shield charm over his bollocks just to protect them from being hexed off!" Narcissa shouted.

Bellatrix was taken aback by her youngest sister's boldness; she had never seen her sister so upset with her. Then out of no where she had the urge to hit her sister again, but she instead advanced on the blonde and seized a fist full of her white, blonde hair and forced her to her knees in front of her.

"You do realize that you need to be punished for your impudence, don't you Cissy." Bellatrix whispered.

"I do not answer to you Bella. I am a grown woman, bollocks to you if you think you can treat me like some mongrel pup." Narcissa said struggling against her sister's grip; she was just too strong for her.

"Yet, you give yourself to me so freely. You filthy harlot. It's high time I teach you a lesson Cissy." Bellatrix said coldly.

Narcissa looked up at her sister, their eyes meeting for the first time since Bellatrix had entered the room. She knew that she should be afraid, but at the same time, there was no fear in her ice, blue eyes.

"I am not your property Bella." Narcissa said with as much venom as she could spill into her words.

"Oh but you see, that is where you are wrong Cissy my love." Bellatrix hissed a low and deadly voice.

She knew it was wrong.

"It will be just like old times wont it?" Bellatrix cooed softly.

It was so wrong, sick, incestuous, and horrid.

To be holding her sister by her hair down between her legs.

But she got off on the savage pleasure she saw in her sister's eyes at being dominated like this.

She scolded herself, punished herself for it on a daily basis, she had the scars to prove it.

She wasn't supposed to love her sister going down on her, but she knew that Narcissa loved it too. The filthy harlot. The filthy whore. Narcissa relished the feeling of her sister's core against her face, her cum spilling out into her eager mouth as she climaxed.

She cried out as Narcissa entered her with her tongue. She hadn't noticed she had been pushed into a sitting position on the bed; her musings had temporarily dropped her guard.

"Fuck…Cissy…yes! Fuck me harder!" Bellatrix moaned loudly.

She tangled her hands in Narcissa's blonde locks as she rode her face. Pushing her hips harder, hitting Narcissa's chin with such force she could feel the younger woman's moans vibrate throughout her core.

"Fuck…Cissy…I'm…" Bellatrix moaned loudly, but she wasn't able to finish because Narcissa had withdrew her head and replaced her tongue with three fingers, forcing her body weight on top of Bellatrix who struggled underneath the strength at which Narcissa was pinning her to the bed using her free hand.

"You're a filthy whore Bella…you like it when I fuck you like this…like a common sodding prostitute…If I took you against every surface in this damned house you would still be screaming my name…" Narcissa panted in Bellatrix's ear before taking the lobe into her hot mouth.

This was sick, so very wrong.

It was wrong when they were children and now as adults, married women, it was wrong.

Bellatrix groaned loudly, she needed the release, she wanted release, but Narcissa wasn't giving it to her. She was completely at Narcissa's mercy.

And she liked it.

"Cissy…please…" Bellatrix moaned.

"Please what?" Narcissa hissed.

She was fighting her own arousal; she could feel herself start to cum as she fucked her sister into blissful oblivion.

"Make me…let…me cum!" Bellatrix screamed.

Narcissa smirked and moved her thumb roughly over the older woman's clit. Bellatrix gasped as she felt herself begin to clench around Narcissa's fingers. Narcissa moved her fingers against Bellatrix's g-spot hard, making her cry out as her hips bucked wildly against her hand.

Holy fuck did she enjoy this, this making her sister feel like she was at the mercy of someone less worthy than she.

"Narcissa…Cissy…I'm…" Bellatrix groaned.

"Scream for me…I'm going to keep fucking you until you forget your own sodding name! Fuck you Bellatrix…and everything you stand for, you worthless prat! You're such a bitch! Who is in control now?" Narcissa whispered in a deadly tone in her sister's ear.

Bellatrix's eye grew wide in fear, she had never seen this side of her sister, and it was like something had snapped.

She had snapped, gone completely mental.

"You…" Bellatrix whispered.

"I can't hear you Bella, who is it? Who makes you so hot that you go around like a bitch in heat? Who does your cunt belong to?" Narcissa asked.

"You…oh fuck…Cissy…You!" Bellatrix screamed.

Narcissa smirked her eyes narrowed as she locked eyes with her sister's as she came, screaming her name.

"Fuck…Cissy!" Bellatrix moaned loudly as she came, she came so many times that night that she felt a piece of her heart die every time she climaxed.

Narcissa knew that she was in control; she had always been in control. Everyone thought it was Bellatrix who was in control.

But in the bedroom, it was Narcissa.

Narcissa couldn't take it anymore, she had to end it, end everything, and she had nothing to live for anymore.

Her husband was in Azkaban; her son didn't want anything to do with her any longer. She had lost everyone but Bellatrix.

But she couldn't live with herself anymore, no more pain, no more suffering; she didn't want to hurt any longer.

She climbed off her sister and stood before her wand in hand pointing it at her own temple.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she looked wide eyed at her sister who was rooted to the spot.

"Avada Kedavra!" Narcissa shrieked.

And before Bellatrix could stop her, Narcissa's lifeless body crumpled to the floor in a heap of white fabric.

Bellatrix screamed. A long drawn out, guttural moan that reverberated though the walls of her empty Manor.

She stared at her sister's lifeless body on the ground and felt a wave of nausea hit her. She retched, emptying the contents of her stomach onto the bed beside her. She crawled off the bed and over to her sister.

She cradled her head in her hands, placing two fingers on her eye lids, and closed them as silent tears splashed on to the cold face of Narcissa Malfoy.

Bellatrix couldn't handle the pain. She had always sworn to Narcissa that if she died, that she would join her.

She never broke a promise to her baby sister.

She picked up her own wand and held it to her temple, and without a second thought;

"Avada Kedavra." Bellatrix whispered.

And she fell like her sister, cold, lifeless and finally able to be at peace in her sister's arms where she wanted to be.

Narcissa had been right; this would be the death of her.

Bellatrix was the death of her.


End file.
